puffy_pediafandomcom-20200213-history
Biography
Puffy (known as 'Puffy AmiYumi' in the U.S.) are a popular Japanese pop duo consisting of Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. The band remains popular in Japan since their debut in 1996. They have also gained recognition in the U.S. for singing the theme song to Teen Titans, as well as sporting a cartoon series of their own, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, which aired between 2004-2006. Before Puffy's formation Ami had been a member of high-school band 'Hanoi Sex' and entered the band for the Sony SD Audition in her sophomore year. No member in the band, including Ami, would think that they would pass, saying that she only "wanted to look at the rejection letter to see that they would put in the note to say sorry", as she told a U.S. reporter in 2002. The band had passed the audition unexpectedly, however, and from there began to take part in many more of higher levels. Band members began to drop out over time, as needs to complete college or lessened seriousness in music grew. Ami chose to stay with Sony, despite also feeling doubtful, and decided to learn English in hopes of becoming a flight attendant instead (though she could not, seeing as she was too short for her height). Yumi had chosen to audition for the Chotto Sokomade audition by Sony a little later from Ami's audition, then being a high-school dropout. She went with only a small musical background, and had passed. As a result from this, had then moved from her home in Osaka to Tokyo. It was in a Sony Music office where the two had first met, though initial contact by Ami to Yumi was said to be not very fruitful at all. They met again later in a concert after-party, where they realized how similar their situations were with Sony, and their friendship began from there. Puffy's formation In 1995, Ami and Yumi both requested to Sony that they be paired together as a duo. After seeking permission to sing together, Sony decided to agree upon their partnership. From here, they were thinking of calling the band 'Crazy Virgin' (also spoofed in their 2006 10th Anniversary merchandise). During the recording sessions for their first upcoming album 'amiyumi' with Andy Sturmer (a friend of Tamio Okuda), however, Kaz Harada had put in the suggestion for the duo to be called 'Puffy' after having had some serious thought to it, and the duo agreed to this title. It was in May 1996 where the duo had released smash hit 'Asia no Junshin (アジアの純真)' that immediately put them on place in the Oricon music charts, followed by their debut album 'amiyumi' in July, and later, their number-one big hit 'Kore ga Watashi no Ikirumichi (これが私の生きる道)'. The band progressed further to the U.S., where their music would have to under the name 'Puffy AmiYumi' instead, to avoid copyright conflicts with the rapper of the same name. Their first release was 'Spike' in 2001, and has since caught attention of many music critics. They have been likened by many for their unique and varied styles, and, according to L.A. Weekly critic Jay Babcock, "Puffy are a contemporary female version of the Monkees with the popularity of 'N Sync and the homage/theft approach of '90s pop-recombinant cult heroes the Pooh Sticks". Puffy are still selling and producing after nearly 15 years of being a duo, and have so far released their latest single 'Happy Birthday (ハッピーバースデイ)' in February, and album 'Thank You' in March in Japan this year. Category:Biography Category:Ami Onuki Category:Yumi Yoshimura